elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Restoration (Skyrim)
Restoration is a magic-based skill in and is one of the six skills that falls under The Mage archetype. It is described as: (involving) control over life forces. This skill makes it easier to cast spells like Healing, Turn Undead, and magical wards. Skill experience is gained by healing when injured and blocking damage with protective wards, or casting protective circles on the ground. Casting healing spells while at full health, or using wards without taking damage, does not raise the Restoration skill. However, casting circles with no enemies around will. Because health is a vital attribute, the Restoration skill benefits a wide variety of character types; most characters find themselves utilizing these spells to supplement combat prowess. Every new adventurer starts with knowledge of the basic Healing spell. Additional restoration spells are learned from Spell Tomes found in dungeons or purchased from vendors. There is also the Avoid Death perk (requires 90 Restoration skill) which, once obtained, allows the Dragonborn to instantly recover a moderate amount of health if it drops to near-death amounts, effectively granting the ability to cheat death once per day. This perk alone makes it a worthwhile effort to master this skill. Skill Books The following books increase the Restoration skill by one level the first time they are read: *''2920, Rain's Hand, v4'' *''Mystery of Talara, v 2'' *''Racial Phylogeny'' *''The Exodus'' *''Withershins'' Oghma Infinium – can also increase Restoration skill by choosing the Path of Magic; this is the only book that will increase more than one skill. Quests The following miscellaneous quests increase the restoration skill: *Find Pantea's Flute – In addition to Restoration, this quest also raises all skills under The Mage skill set by one. *Frostflow Abyss – Does not increase the Restoration skill but provides the perk Sailor's Repose, which confers a permanent 10% boost to healing spells. Spells The following is a complete list of Restoration spells: Novice (skill level 15) Apprentice (skill level 25) Adept (skill level 50) Expert (skill level 75) Master (skill level 90) Master spells can't be purchased initially. To unlock Master Restoration spells, the "Restoration Ritual Spell" quest must be completed upon reaching level 90 Restoration. Perks The following are the perks that become available for selection as the skill is leveled up: Trivia *Necromage's vague description is actually 25% more effective. The effects against undead will even count on the caster that is a vampire. Spells cast on oneself and buffs gained from items will be 25% more effective. This also includes perks taken after having the perk and while the player is a vampire. *Ward Absorb recharges the caster's magicka whenever the caster is projecting a ward and that ward is hit by apparently any spell. *Though most Nords openly detest or distrust magic, they don't seem to have much of a problem with Restoration; if the Dragonborn has a high Restoration level, Hold Guards will state their respect for the school and their opinion that more should use it. Leveling Trainers Trainers increase the Restoration skill for a fee. They are listed by proficiency. *Keeper Carcette (Expert): Hall of the Vigilant, south of Dawnstar and north west of Fort Dunstad **If is installed, Carcette will be dead. **Due to a bug, if the Dragonborn has a Restoration skill higher than 50, Carcette will not offer training. *Colette Marence (Expert): College of Winterhold *Danica Pure-Spring (Master): Temple of Kynareth, after completion of "The Blessings of Nature." *Florentius Baenius (Master): Fort Dawnguard after completion of "Bolstering the Ranks" for the Dawnguard. Requires the add-on and membership to the Dawnguard. *Aphia Velothi (Adept): Raven Rock Temple (initially in Raven Rock Mine). requires the add-on. Leveling techniques being dual cast.]] The fastest and safest way to speed level restoration is to take the Apprentice Stone or the Mage Stone and then go to any town with a blacksmith's forge. The forge here will do consistent and easy to manage damage to you every time you jump and land in the forge. It applies a burn effect which you can use to damage yourself. Since it's just you jumping onto a fire and not an enemy damaging you, the damage is lower but more manageable and it's still easy to quickly remove health, but can be used when you first start a new character. *The Regeneration Perk can be counterproductive when leveling, as experience is only calculated from the base power of the spell. *When you have the spell Equilibrium, equip it in one hand and Healing in the other. Use Equilibrium, then use Healing. Equilibrium will convert health to magicka, and healing will convert magicka to health, allowing you to level up Restoration. Be warned, using Equilibrium can kill your character if you use the spell too long. *The wind barrier at High Hrothgar causes continuous damage. Casting healing spells while taking damage from the wind is an efficient way to power level Restoration. It is possible to go there very early in the game, after being summoned by the Greybeards. A follower can also be ordered to stand in the wind barrier. The greatest boon is that the wind barrier will not kill the follower. Fast healing should be used for this technique, mainly because Magicka does not regenerate while casting spells, which makes using Healing inefficient. *Any trap in a dungeon which resets can be used to incur easy, manageable damage. Continuous flame traps are the most efficient option. Removing any Resist Fire enchantments or effects will allow more damage, increasing the healing required and thus speed of leveling, but may endanger the caster's life. Morvunskar, a tower very close to Windhelm, has one such trap outside that is highly accessible even very early in the game, though several hostile mages patrol the area. *To level up an armor skill and Restoration, go to any bandit camp with regular bandits, kill all but one. Then equip the armor you would like to increase, as well as Secrets of Arcana and two Restoration spells. The bandit should attack, leveling up armor, and healing the damage without having to wait for magic to recharge, which will continuously level Restoration. *Spike traps, typically found at the bottom of pits, are another way to incur steady damage that is relatively high, but easily managed. Since spikes don't do damage immediately, it is best to stand just on the border of the spike "patch." When the damage triggers after a few moments, it will push the Dragonborn outside the damage range, where they can safely heal and edge back toward the trap. Running through or standing in patches is not recommended, as they have a tendency to either do no damage, which is not efficient, or do damage several times in rapid succession and immediately kill the Dragonborn. Some locations are Darklight Tower, and the Undercroft of the Volkihar Dungeons of Castle Volkihar (with installed). *Finding an easy-to-access peak and falling is a risky alternative, but quick. An ideal spot is where fall damage is barely survivable, and multiple healing spells can be cast on the way back up to fall again. (Falling damage can be affected by some armor perks.) A good place to do this is the tower in Fort Hraggstad, which is required to go to in the "Joining the Legion" quest. For most, the fall will almost kill them but they will live and it is a quick jog to the top. *The spell Circle of Protection may be cast anywhere and is a good way to increase the skill while traveling and conducting miscellaneous errands. *Repeatedly casting Turn Undead on undead will increase Restoration quickly. Additionally, with sufficient expertise in the Conjuration school of magic, corpses can be reanimated for leveling purposes. Upon reaching level 75, Repel Undead can be used to skyrocket to level 100 as it can affect multiple undead at once (best performed if undead are in a row). Can also be used to make Restoration legendary and level very quickly if you have a zero magicka cost for Restoration. *Casting Equilibrium and any healing spell raises Restoration (as well as slowly raising Alteration). This technique should be used with care since eventually Equilibrium may sap more health than low-level healing spells can restore. *While equipped with a good shield and healing spell, fighting a low-level warrior without a follower, blocking the foe's blows, and healing as needed during the fight is effective for leveling both Block and Restoration. *A Dragon's breath attacks can be blocked with wards, so fighting one in a secluded area where it will not be distracted is a good way to train with this technique. *A very effective way to level Restoration right from the beginning is to activate the Atronach Stone and stand in a continuous fire trap, such as found in Shriekwind Bastion, cast Healing, half the damage will be absorbed and restore magicka whilst the other half will hurt your character, this can be used indefinitely to level Restoration. *Buy a horse and level up Destruction and Restoration at the same time. Attack the horse with a Destruction Spell until its health is low and then use healing hands on it. Keep in mind that Destruction and Restoration are leveling slow though. *If you are a Master level for the Conjuration skill, summon a Frost Thrall in a location where you can be backed into a corner. Thralls are permanent summons, so they will not disappear unless killed. Hit the thrall four times and it will start to attack you. Use the Healing spell as it attacks you. This is also a good way to level up the Heavy and Light Armor skills. Equip a full set of what kind of armor you want to level up and continue to cast the Healing spell. *If you have a follower, equip both a one-handed weapon and healing hands. After lowering your follower's health, use the healing hands spell on them. Repeat this as many times as you want. *Near Ysgramor's Tomb is a single Skeever and a Shrine of Talos. Using the Atronach Stone, you can regenerate magicka from the Ataxia being absorbed. If Ataxia sticks, simply use the Shrine to remove it. With Healing in the left hand, an Alteration or Illusion spell in the right, and your armor of choice, you can level three skills at once. (This method is unavailable to Werewolves and Vampires, being immune to disease.) *Since death hounds can be recruited as followers during or after Dawnguard, and they are undead, Necromantic Healing or Turn Undead can be used on them several (4) times before they will flee. Necromantic Healing will only raise Restoration skill when actually restoring health points to the Death Hound. *The large crystals above certain structures (known as "Crystalline Structures") in the Soul Cairn drain health from all nearby characters, allowing the Dragonborn to heal themselves and their followers. Perhaps the greatest advantage of using the crystals is that they do not kill, but will stop draining health once the Dragonborn's health reaches a certain level, allowing some health to regenerate or to be restored before the draining resumes. The crystals also seem to stop draining after a certain amount of time that the character remains in range, but the draining effect can be reactivated by leaving the crystal's area of influence and reentering it. *The Aetherium Forge in the Ruins of Bthalft during or after the Lost to the Ages quest is a great place to level. You can go from level 15–100 in ten minutes. Just step in the lava with your feet only and cast a healing spell. Keep an eye on your health meter so not to die. For extra perk points this method can be used as many times as you want by resetting your skill to Legendary at level 100. Usefulness *Necromage affects those infected with vampirism. Vampires are undead, making all spells/effects/buffs cast on oneself have greater effect. Only armor and jewelry enchantments are affected, not penalties, spells cast on self, or weapon enchantments. This means, for example: **Enchanted equipment stats will improve somewhat. 100% magicka regeneration can become 125%. This also allows crafting to be improved considerably, as any Fortify Alchemy or Smithing gear will gain a 25% bonus, which in turn can apply to the creation of other fortify potions, such as enchanting elixirs. **Shouts last longer, and cool-down is improved. **Dead Thrall can be cast on undead past the level 40 cap. **Conjuration summons will last longer. **A negative effect is that weakness to fire increases by 25%. This can be offset with resist magic or fire enchantments even more than already if choosing to play a vampire with Necromage. The Dunmer fire resistance perk will improve and allow vampires to offset the increased weakness naturally. ***A mild work around for this negative effect versus fire and magic in general is to complete the quest line "The Book of Love" which gives the Agent of Mara perk (15% magic resistance). Also Bretons can naturally reach 95% magic resistance, exceeding the cap (85%) with no enchantments. Racial Bonus (25%), Agent of Mara (15%), Magic Resistance 3/3 (30%) and the Lord Stone (25%). This combined with fire resistance enchants on armor should make one virtually untouchable versus magic and fire in all forms, but still allow friendly spells to happen. Both fire magic and weapon enchants used against one should be virtually ineffective and one should easily be able to use the added bonus of Necromage to use the alchemy/enchanting method to make very powerful resist fire boots *Casting the Guardian Circle spell and standing inside its area of effect can be used to create a magicka-regenerating pool in synergy with the Atronach Stone or the Alteration Atronach perk. This also works with Circle of Protection if the Dragonborn is a vampire, and its shorter cast time makes it more useful. Appearances * * * de:Wiederherstellung (Skyrim) es:Restauración (Skyrim) fr:Guérison (Skyrim) it:Recupero (Skyrim) pl:Przywracanie (Skyrim) pt:Restauração (Skyrim) ru:Восстановление (Skyrim) cs:Obnova nl:Restauratie/Skyrim Restoration Category:Skyrim: Restoration